Blazing Speed
.]] Blazing Speed is a special power that Blaze uses throughout Blaze and the Monster Machines. It gives Blaze the ability to temporarily go faster than his usual speed, allowing him to reach his destination in time. Appearance The Blazing Speed engine has the appearance of a car engine, it is red and gold like its owner. At the end of it are three jets which light up with blue flames when Blazing Speed is being deployed. When Blazing speed activates, the flames glow red. Usage In a moment of crisis, Blaze will note to the viewer that he has to go super fast in order to finish his task. He then says he'll need to use Blazing Speed. The back of his bumper folds up like a spoiler to let the Blazing Speed engine pop out, and the jets fire up. Blaze then shouts, "Leeeeet's Blaze!" and takes off. As he uses Blazing Speed, his flame sticker glows, and he leaves a red and gold contrail behind him. After some time, the speed wears off, and Blaze returns to his normal speed as he reaches his location. If someone stands close enough to Blaze when his Blazing Speed is activated, he'll send a field of blue energy to infuse them with its energy, so they can also use Blazing Speed when it's activated. Someone other than Blaze who uses Blazing Speed will have a contrail behind them that matches their paint job. If the Blazing Speed engine is extracted from its compartment, Blaze cannot move, because the engine also gives him the propulsion to move forward. (Need for Blazing Speed) Blazing Speed is also used to do certain tasks very quickly, such as: *Cleaning up the messes made by the baker bots (Cake-tastrophe!) *Escaping a whirlwind and giving a platform more momentum (Race to the Top of the World) *Seal up the cracks in the dam at warp speed (Spark Bug) *Increase rotational speed to break free of a magnet (Axle City Grand Prix) *Digging for the treasure Pegwheel is hunting for (Treasure Track) *Escape a sleeping snake with centripetal force (The Wishing Wheel) *Return the lights that the Light Thief has stolen (Light Riders) *Recharge the sleeping trucks (Knighty Knights) Never say the activation words carelessly while holding the engine, cause if you do, it'll fly away uncontrollably and if you're holding it, it'll take you on a wild ride. (Need for Blazing Speed) Blazing Speed can also be used on whatever Blaze is riding on to make it go super fast along with him, such as Pegwheel’s ship (Race for the Golden Treasure) and the giant mud bubble. (T-Rex Trouble) Trivia * When the animation was redone late into Season 3, Blaze's flame sticker doesn't glow as bright as it did in the original animation, or doesn't glow at all. * The engine seems to change its appearance and direction based on Blaze's transformations. As a fire truck, he doesn't get a spoiler, instead it comes out of the trunk. As a tow truck, it appears out of his lower bumper. As a race car, it appears as jets on his lower back and an extra engine on his upper back. Also, his spoiler is raised up a little. * The contrail that forms behind Blaze when the speed is in use is similar to the light cycles in TRON. * Zeg and the Egg and Truck or Treat! are the only episodes where Blazing Speed is never used at all. * Almost every time Blazing Speed is activated, a leitmotif plays in the background consisting of a lively rock melody played in the key of A major. ** The leitmotif has been remixed as of Axle City Grand Prix, adding a second harmonized electric guitar that is higher in pitch. * Times someone other than Blaze used Blazing Speed: ** Stripes used Blazing Speed seven times, in Race to the Top of the World, Race to Eagle Rock, The Wishing Wheel, Animal Island, Ready, Set, Roar!, Robots to the Rescue and Robots in Space. ** Starla used Blazing Speed five times, in in Race to the Top of the World, Race to Eagle Rock, The Bouncing Bull Racetrack, Robots to the Rescue and Robots in Space. ** Darington used Blazing Speed five times, in Race to the Top of the World, Race to Eagle Rock and The Chicken Circus!, Robots to the Rescue and Robots in Space. ** Zeg used Blazing Speed seven times, in Race to the Top of the World, Dinosaur Parade, Race to Eagle Rock and The Big Ant-venture, Robots to the Rescue, T-Rex Trouble and Robots in Space. ** Crusher used Blazing Speed twice, in The Wishing Wheel and Catch That Cake! in Need for Blazing Speed, he tried to steal the engine, but ultimately failed. ** Pickle used Blazing Speed four times, in The Wishing Wheel, Pickle Power, Catch That Cake! and Meatball Mayhem. ** Watts used Blazing Speed three times, in Raceday Rescue, Robots to the Rescue and Robots in Space. ** Gasquatch used Blazing Speed once, in Mega Mud Robot. ** Rally, Dash and Fender used Blazing Speed once, in The Hundred Mile Race. ** Bunk, Bam and Nelson used Blazing Speed once in Ready, Seat, Roar! *Blazing Speed is usually used once each episode, but there are times where it can be used more than once, sometimes Blaze uses it two times, but there are moments where it is used three times. Blaze of Glory marks the most times it was used, with a total of six times. *In Axle City Grand Prix, it's revealed Blaze's tires' rotational speed increases to 100 when using Blazing Speed. *Almost every time Blaze requests Blazing Speed or activates it (especially after the animation redesign), the exact same recording is used. *The lit fire that ignites from the Blazing Speed engine gets more and more detailed throughout the series. In the first season, it only appeared as a dim light or a single rim of fire. By Season 2, it is shown as a bigger cone of fire. When the animation changed, it became a larger, more realistic flame that's brighter, and often pulses in and out. **The contrail behind Blaze has also improved, gaining sparks that fly off and becoming brighter and paler by Season 5. *Treasure Track and Babysitting Heroes are the only episodes where Blaze uses Blazing Speed while AJ is not aboard. Gallery S1E4 Blazing Speed engine deployed.png|The engine's original appearance in Tool Duel S4E1 Use Blazing Speed.png|The engine's current appearance in The Chicken Circus!. S3E17 Blazing Speed engine close-up.png|The Blazing Speed engine when out of its compartment. S1E1-2 AJ explains Blazing Speed.png|AJ explaining about Blazing Speed. S1E1-2 First Let's Blaze.png|Blaze announces "Leeeeet's Blaze!" to take off S1 Theme Blazing speed deployed.png|Blazing Speed in the Theme Song from Season 1-3 S3 Theme Blazing Speed deployed.png|Blazing Speed in the theme song from Race for the Golden Treasure onward S3E17 Blazing Speed shorts out.png|The engine shorts out in Need for Blazing Speed. S3E17 Crusher saying Let's Blaze.png|Crusher holds the engine S1E12 Maglev Train Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a maglev train S2E1 Fire truck Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a fire truck S2E10 Concrete pump truck Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a concrete pump truck S2E16 Requesting Blazing Speed.png|Race Car Blaze requesting Blazing Speed S2E7 Knight Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a knight (original) S4E16 Knight Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a knight (current) S3E4 Light Rider Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is using his speed lights S3E15 Tow truck Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a tow truck (original) S4E2 Tow truck Blazing Speed engine.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a tow truck (current) S3E10 Rhino Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a rhino S3E11 Falcon Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a falcon S3E12 Ant Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a ant S3E13 Lion Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a lion S3E14 Shark Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a shark File:S4E3_Back_boosters_fire_up.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a robot S4E11 Ninja Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a ninja S4E13 Bulldozer Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a bulldozer S4E14 Police car Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a police car S4E9_Blaze%27s_back_boosters_ignite.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a space robot S2E6 Sleigh Blazing Speed.png|The engine's appearance when Blaze is a sleigh Category:Abilities